Ben 10: The New Omnniverse (Video Game)
Summary Levels *Level 1- Earth Mark II *level 2- Four Times as Awesome *Level 3- Humungous Planet *Level 4- The Cold will Rise *Level 5- The Frog Wars *Level 6- Vilgaxia Adventures *Level 7- Anur System Fun *Level 8- Freaky Fast *Level 9- Welcome to Fishland *Level 10- Methanos Welcomes You *Level 11- The Rath inside of Me *Level 12- Goop Time! *Level 13- The Star of Pyros Level Summaries Level 1 Level 1 begins at a Mr. Smoothy's in Bellwood. It starts off with Ben, Kevin, Rook, and Gwen packing for their intergalactic road trip. Sunder then attacks. After you defeat Sunder, Gwen, Rook, Kevin, and Ben are teleported to Galvan Mark II. Azmuth removes the Omnnitrix from Bens wrist and gives him the Omnitrix MK10. Then a blast comes through the wall and Infern and Jeff are then seen. You must defeat Jeff and then Infern. After you defeat both Jeff and Infern, Azmuth gives you a task to rescue Jerry, the Galvan whose DNA is Grey Matter's as well. You then scan Rook and Kevin and unlock Osmos and Green Ninja. After you find Jerry, you must defeat Psyphon and save Jerry. After you defeat Psyphon, you scan Jerry's DNA and unlock Grey Matter. At the end of Level 1, Azmuth sends you off to Khoros. Level 2 Level 2 begins as you are in the Rustbucket III and then a ship hits you. Kolar and Gorvan turn out to be the drivers and you must defeat them. After you destroy their ship, it crashes with you back into the Rustbucket III safely. The Rustbucket III then ends on Khoros and then Gar Red Wind calls you. Gar Red Wind then asks you if you want to join the tournament, and he says he'll give you the Tetramand DNA sample if you win. You decline at first saying that you need to collect more DNA sample first. Then you go around Khoros and if you search everywhere you will find Splixon, Petrosapien (from Tetrax), Crystalsapian (from Sugilite), Chronosapien, Sonosorian, and Aerophibian. Then you go back to Gar Red Wind and then enter the tournament. Up first for the tournament is Kevin and you against Manny Armstrong and Alan Albright. After you defeat them, you will unlock the DNA sample for Heatblast. Up next is Sunder and Vulkanus against you and Kevin and then you defeat them, unlocking the Detrovite and Sunder's DNA samples. The final round you fight Gorvan and Kolar and Kevin then absorbs the Omnitrix MK10 and goes crazy. First you defeat Kolar and Gorvan, and then you defeat Kevin and then he turns back to normal. Then you get the DNA sample for Fur Arms and then you leave in the Rutbucket III, the level then ends. Level 3 Level 3 begins with you arriving on Terradino. Hugh asks you to help defeat Rex and you accept. Rex then comes and kidnaps Gwen. You and Rook then collect Omnitrix DNA samples of Rip Jaws, Humungousaur, Atrodactyl, Upgrade, Goop, Terraspin, NRG, Wildmutt, Wildvine, and Water Hazard. Right after you collect Water Hazard, you walk through a door and find Rex. Rex hen evolves himself and you must defeat him. Right before you defeat him, you transform into Ultimate Humungousaur and throw Rex up into space. Level 3 then ends. Playable Characters Up to two players can play at once *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Non-playable Characters *Azmuth *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villians *Infern *Jeff *Kevin (temporarily) *Gorvan *Kolar *Rex *Incurseans *Necrofriggians *Polar Mandarzillis Aliens *Grey Matter (used only to enter cheat codes) *Osmos *Green Ninja *Ditto *Chromastone *Diamondhead *Heatblast *Four Arms *Jetray *Clockwork *Echo Echo *Rip Jaws *Humungousaur *Astrodactyl *Upgrade *Goop *Terraspin *NRG *Wildmutt *Wildvine *Water Hazard Trivia *This is the first video game for The New Omniverse. Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Waybig101 Category:Waybig101's Games